legends of the immortal
by tlegg13
Summary: a new fanfic series. when the gang goes to america and by some unlikely way get stuck there. they find themselves in the middle of an accient battle
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the immortal **

**Chapter 1: Jarak**

The year was 1945 and in Germany and Henry tiverbridge was mad, He had just missed his train and this meant waiting for another to come which was not as fun as it sounded.

He thought his life was unfair first his party had broken up and he had to go into hiding.

It had cost him thousands and many favours that people owed him but it was worth it.

What ever life had in store for him now couldn't be as bad as what could happen if the Russians captured him

Little did he know how wrong he would be?

It was very late when it happened it started with something he caught in the corner of his eye.

Glinting in the shadows there was something he turned around and saw someone or something there.

It was a blade and a sharp one at that.

Henry was shocked.

The person who was holding the blade was even more shocking.

It looked like it had armour

It was black with blades coming out of its arms.

The thing was standing there looking around and then at him

"What the hell are you" said Henry terrified

The thing looked at him and made a sadistic snicker

"Oh me I'm just the last thing you'll ever see" it said

And dashed at him

Henry tiverman dropped to the floor in terror and fear in to a ball out of cold blind terror

And closed his eyes.

He was expecting death when he heard the sound of metal clashing with another metal.

He opened his eyes to see a young man in an American army uniform with a sword clashing with the things blade arms.

From seeing the man army uniform he was shocked.

Did this mean that the Americans had come to Germany, that they were taking charge of the situation?

But Henry wondered why did an American soldier have a sword and how did he know that he was in there. He didn't scream so what was this stranger doing here

The stranger turned to look at the man while his sword was still clashed with the thing arm blade

"Run you fool" he said

Henry noticed that the mans accent was English

He saw that this man face was plain he had a strange nose and also wore glasses.

But his hair was interesting it was curly but was different than any other person he had seen in his life,

The colour of his hair was blue.

His faced looked younger that many American army soldiers were at least 17

Henry didn't really have time to think about this he quickly picked him self up and run out through the doors of the train station.

As he ran out through two pair of hands grabbed him

He turned to see two men in American army uniforms

One of the two men said "alright pal you're coming with us"

Henry Tiverman would go to jail and spend a 25 year sentence in jail and when he was resulted he was hated and dumped into a retirement home and uncared for.

But from what he saw that night terrified him that much he terrified this life to anything the could of seen that night

Meanwhile back with the young man and the thing the battle had escalated

The man ran towards the thing at full speed and swung his sword at full speed.

The creature blocked the blade with its arms than jumped into the air and threw what looked like several blades at him missing the man as he hid behind a pillar.

The creature looked behind the pillar and found the man was not there.

The creature stood there looking for him.

When all of a sudden something jumped on to its back the man had climbed up the pillar and had now jumped on to its back.

The man brought his hand together and brought his hand down on to it.in the back of the neck.

The thing trashed and was able to get the man into a hold both warriors wrestled into the train tracks.

The fighting lasted for some time in the middle of the tracks as both warriors stood up.

The man heard something.

Both man and creature stopped fighting for a moment and turned around to see a train rushing towards them.

Both the man and the creature were agile bit not that agile.

If anyone was they would have thought that both warriors were dead.

If they were there and had thought that they would have been wrong.

Little would they have known that this was not the first time they had fought and esspisally not the last time either

It also would last much longer

But we must look at a time when there rivalry was a its height in future in a time when adolescent heroes roamed the earth

A time were imaginary friends populated the earth

A time when earth fought against invaders

A time when ghost haunted everywhere

It was a time for love sadness and friendship

And a time for battle…


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hi this is the second chapter of the fic

its problery gonna change later

p.s any reviews will be welcomd

Chapter 2

Present days

It was 2006 and the world had progressed greatly since what happened in 1945

Our story starts in an airport located in the USA

Smith Wilkins airport was regarded as one of the best in the world

Wonderful staff, great agriculture and also hundreds of well packed shops

Large monitors showed current events and also times of planes coming and going.

The airport was well known for its quiet background and hospitably with hardly any complaints.

No terrorists, no graffiti, not even any snakes on a plane type mishaps

No problems what so ever

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh"

Expect for today

"What do you mean we can't get home" a furious red head screamed across to a poor soul of a checking Clark who was barely able to hold onto the young lady's passport from the typhoon of the yell.

"Miss masterson please calm down everyone is looking at us"

"Good because everyone will know what morons you guys are now explain it to me again why can't we go home.

"Miss masterson since Canada has gone through a change of government since you came to this country you don't count as a citizen of Canada"

"But that stupid. I came to this country because I won a contest so I'm just a guest in this country and this how I'm getting treated"

"Listen Miss masterson im getting tired of this just go sit down and you're get help out later so just go over there and wait."

The Clark smirk didn't last long as Miss Masterson punched him in the face.

The red headed Masterson girls name was Jen she had come with her friends Catlin cookie, Wyatt Williams, Nikki Wong her step brother Jonsey Garcia, Jude lisowsky, and Jude's ex nebula.

Jen and friends were in America because she had won a contest which was a trip to America sadly with roach infested hotels getting mugged 3 times and now with problem getting home the trip was turning out to be anything other and they were looking forward to getting home but this has turned out to be quite disastrous

"So are we getting home" asked Nikki

"It doesn't look like it" said Jen

From here friends and a collection of complains and moans about there current predicament

12 hours later

Jude lizowsky was trying to get to sleep.

It was several hours after Jen had punched the guy at the counter and as a sort of revenge had to wait for customs to come and sort them out but hopefully nothing would go wrong

How wrong he was.

Jude was the last one to go to sleep.

He was wearery from playing video game and skateboarding around the airport until his skateboard was confiscated by the security guards.

Then Nikki fit over being made to wait this long.

Jude thought it weird when the security guard and many of the people who worked there had left for the night.

Even the hotel was empty.

But Jude just blamed it on sleep deprivation and tried to get to sleep.

That is when Jude saw it.

It was in the shadows something was hiding

Something,

Something black.

If Jude was at the train station 50 years age he would have realized that this thing this abomation should be dead

But somehow he knew this without being at the train station all those years ago.

"Err dudes wake up"

"What Jude"

"Can't you let us sleep?"

"What is it Jude"

"That dude over there"

"Holy crap"

"What is that thing?"

"What are you?"

The thing let out a horrible laugh, a cross between a metallic and sound of a bear roaring. Which chilled there bones and made there skin feel like crawling, no crawling wasn't the word it felt like it was dropping off the bone.

The thing replied "just your new master."

The creature came at them slowly at them with its hand out stretched.

The friends backed away from it fearing what it would do to them.

Electricity started to form in the creature's hand.

The gang knew what was about to happen and braced them self's.

When all of a sudden a basketball hit the thing in the face.

The gang turned to see there savour and saw a sight they never thought they would see.

Standing there was a boy wearing a blue jacket green pants large a baggy.

He wore glasses and had blue hair.

"You again" the creature said

"Well you know how I can't stay away from your charming personality"

"Don't you dare think about attacking me aga…?

The creature was cut off by the boy throwing the ball at its face again

The boy laughed and said "im sorry but that is so funny".

The creature let out a huge roar and jumped off into the darkness.

"Seeya "said the boy

He then noticed the gang

He looked at them long and hard with a puzzled look.

He was sure he told the airport staff to get everyone out of the airport on phone.

Then the question appeared what should he say.

A threat, a warning, a curse he didn't know how to reply to these.

He noticed that they were teenagers around his age (well looked his age)

He decided to just wing it a tell a kind of joke

"Sorry about him he got problems"

He thought as he said that god im an idiot.

"So what your name" he said to them

Catlin said "duck"

The boy looked puzzled

"Duck"

"What a weird name, your parents must have been…"

All sudden a model jet engine just missed the young mans head.

The creature was in prowling stance and was laughing

"Im sorry but the look on your face" said in a mocking manner

The boy remembered the situation which was the fact that some teenagers were in the vincity and he needed to get them out of there.

He turned to them and said "run now"

And with out another though they did his command.

As they ran they not one of the gang not think about the two warriors they left behind them.

And Jonesy said something that rounded up all of there thought

"What the crap was that about"

"I don't know" said Nikki "but I say we listen to that blue haired guy's idea.

The gang ran swiftly until they reached a fire exit.

Seeing as that was the quickest way out they took it.

They all almost made it.

Jen, Wyatt, Nikki Catlin nebula Jonsey made it through but as soon as Jude was about to use it when something be went slamming into the wall above and cause in part of the wall to fall.

While it did not do much damage to anyone on either side (excluding the blue haired boy) it had blocked the fire escape door stopping Jude from escaping

Jude first instinct was to panic that there was no exit.

Then he realized what had hit the wall.

It was the blue haired boy.

Jude at first wondered what had happened.

It didn't take him long to realize that if the blue haired boy was here that the creature wouldn't be far behind.

Jude knew he should run but he just couldn't leave this guy to be attacked by this creature.

Deciding to help this poor guy Jude tried to carry him.

But that seemed quite hard due to the kid weighing more then a ton.

Jude decided to pull him along.

Jude then turned around and saw something he really didn't want to.

Standing behind him was the creature.

It was still a good distance behind them

Jude continued carrying the body hoping that I did not spot them he decided to hide out in an arcade.

Jude carried the body and tried to hide by crouching next a time crisis 4 machine in hope that the creature would not find him.

Jude quickly found himself wrong.

He heard the sound of the creature footsteps.

And then heard its voice not hearing much of it only something sounding like "I'll gut that blue haired freak.

It happened so quickly.

The creature got to the end to the arcade machines and turned and saw Jude.

It let out a small insane chuckle

Jude breath stopped he was afried of what could happen next.

It was not in Jude fate to die tonight.

In fact tonight was actually the beginning of a new chapter in Jude's life

What both creature and Jude had'nt noticed is that the blue haired kid hand was grabbing hold of the time crisis 4 machine.

The creature hadn't know what hit him as time crisis 4 flew straight in to the side of his face crushing him against the wall.

Jude looked at the boy in shock.

What he had just seen was almost impossible.

"Uhhh dude I think you got him"

"Yeah but at the cost of one very good game. Now get out of here"

Jude didn't stick around he just ran.

It didn't take long for him to find another fire escape.

As he ran down the stairs he found his friends running up to look for him

"Where were you" said Nikki

"No time we've got to get out of here"

As the gang got out of the building they noticed that the whole surrounding area was full of police car, fire engines and ambulances.

They didn't have long to take in the surrounding area as the sound of a large explosion came from behind them.

The airport had exploded from behind them.

A policeman came up to them

"I think you should come with me" he said.

End of chapter 2


	3. community service

**Legend of the immortal chapter 3**

**Hi I'm tlegg13 I thought I should explain this fic before I go anywhere else with it.**

**You see I'm trying to put the 6teen gang into a world which they are shocked to discover.**

**Trying to show how different there lifes will become when they discover that its not all science and stuff.**

**Discovering that super heroes exist.**

**Imaginary friends that do exist.**

**And how a new friend can hold many secerts.**

**It's a story of a how lifes can be different**

**But the key ideas from sixteen is still around **

**One of a group of friends hanging out and having fun.**

**And there another reason why I write these **

**And that is **

**I'm a sadistic bastard and enjoy your suffering while you read these stories.**

**Now read now FOOLS**

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

It had been three days since the explosion at the air port and the gang was it deep… well lets put it like this they couldn't be in more trouble than a lobster in hot water or a mad science to has no respect for the laws of nature.

Over the last three days the gang were blamed for what the two 'people' did.

With all security tapes destroyed and with witness to the ruckus they caused earlier that day.

But that had also been used to there advantage.

Without any security tapes the gang couldn't really be blamed for what happened.

Of course there story about the two immortals could not be believed.

So they decided not to use it and said that they saw nothing a just decided to leave the airport at the right moment.

With no proof to weather they were guilty or innocent they were only given community service for 10000 hours.

This may have seemed harsh but lets remember that this was one nice airport.

Luckily the place they were working in was not anywhere too bad.

They would be able to sleep there and there was someone they would be able to show them the ropes. And they were able to stay out and to go to the local high school.

But when the judge told then the name of the place that they would be working at the thought he was joking.

The said they were working at fosters home for imaginary friends.

Now the problem that these guys had was that they just happened to not really believe in imaginary friends.

You see when the gang had reached around 10 they stopped believing in the magnificent and what invisible things were around them

They stopped noting the beauty of the world around them and started to worry about the things that were going on in them.

We rejoin our friends outside the building they would be working for the next 10000 hours. We rejoin them here because the author to lazy to write any court scene a to hopefully avoid more plotholes.

"I can't believe were in this said Wyatt

"What the whole being blamed for the destruction of an airport" said Nikki

"Being stuck here in this country" said Jen

"you mean that its not butter" said nebula

At that the gang looked at nebula

"I haven't said anything for a while"

As the gang walked up the path they were discussing many things such as the mysterious stranger.

"So was he real" said Jude

"Jude, we said we wouldn't talk about that guy"

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah but nothing Jude. What happened that day was just bad luck.

It was something we shouldn't get involved in" said Wyatt

"But we should have told them"

"Listen Jude they wouldn't have listened to us if we did. What evidence we had of those two guys at the airport went up in with the explosion". Said Jen

"Alright" Jude said with disappointment.

As the gang reached the door the discussion reached to there fate of having to work in this house.

They then noticed the place that would be there 'prison' for 10000 hours

It was a lovely Victorian house I looked like it had over 50 floors. It had many spires.

Abd the most amazing thing was that it was built of wood a house that size needed to need some metal.

But still the gang were stuck there

"So what's with the name" said Nikki

"What did you mean" said Jen

"Well let's wonder. Firstly it a house for imaginary friends" Nikki said with more sarcasms then usual.

"Imaginary friend's are for kids. And if there for any longer only exist for those outcast freaks"

"Didn't you have one" added Jonesy

"Well yeah but I got rid of him when I got older"

"I did some checking on this place on the internet a found out that it's run but a 79 year old woman "said Wyatt

"SEVENTY-TWO" said Jonesy

"Yeah apparently with someone called Mister Harriman, her granddaughter and here two step children"

"Is she hot" asked Jonsey

Jonesy was the type of guy who had been trying with girls for years but never seeming to get into a long term relationship with any of them.

He had however been able to have one however with Nikki. But in the end they just stayed friends.

"Jonesy two thing she's 22 and has two step kids. I doubt she wants to be bovered by an immature sixteen year old boy at the moment" said Nikki.

Who know's the Jonesymister may have it in him to court her

"It looks nice" said Caitlyn.

"Yeah that what all the pretty blondes say in the movies before they get cut up in the horror movies"

This isn't a horror movie though said Catlin somewhat terrified

" yeah I bet when that door open a half naked madman will jump out of those door and attack us all" said Nikki

All of sudden the doors opened and out came not a half-naked mad man.

But in fact a large rabbit dressed in Victorian clothing.

"Good evening" he said in an old English class accent.

And this is where are story really begins

To be continued…

A/n thanks for the criticism eternity shadow if you read say how I'm doing now please


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I posted this late everyone

Chapter 4

The gang could no believe there eyes standing in front of them was a giant rabbit. Of course not known to them that this giant creature was not a rabbit but a hare a imaginary hare.

Now the gang weren't well informed about the existence of imaginary friends indeed Nikki had one an imaginary friend at such a young age but they and given up such beliefs as they had gotten older they decided to forget about such thing such and imaginary friends and thing that involved the supernatural. And that everything they thought supernatural was best left in the movies

To say the least the appearance of a hare in Victorian style clothes shocked them quite greatly.

The guys stood there for about three minutes before the giant hare spoke again

"Well if you do not have anything to say..."

"Dude you're a rabbit"

"Anything useful then I must leave you good day"

As the hare was about to close the door Jen had finally picked up the courage and said.

"Wait"

This cry was enough to make the hare stop and turn back to them.

"Were here for the community service program"

The hare turned around with the look of surprise on his face. As he looked at them then said to them "fine come along then" at that he started to hop inside. The gang followed inside they saw the madness that was known as fosters. The foray wallpaper was pink and purple. At the end of the it was a large staircase from the staircase weird noises came the sound of squelching, splashing and even a few bangs. What ever was going on up there it sounded wild. The gang felt a bit uncomfortable and a little bit freaked out.

The gang followed the hare into a large office. The room was full of files and at the end in the centre there was a desk. The top of the desk could tell the life story of the hare. It was bare except for a picture of him playing with and with a little girl. The picture looked old. It seemed like in was shot in the 1920s.

The gang could tell from the room's neat style. The way he talked. And how he acted that this creature was something from a time that time forgotten. That or a Florida lawyer. The rabbit sat down and let out a small cough. And turned look at them in a superior looking way.

"My name" said the hare is mister Herrimen and I and the president of fosters.

"As you know this fine establishment is a place where imaginary friends come to when they are not needed by children." "Now I do now wish to seem cruel but you children are criminals you have broken the law and you have been sent here to be punished for it. Now your duties will consist around the house you will only report to me and on occasion Ms Francis". "Any questions"?

Wyatt raised his hand

"Yes" said Herriman said in a curious way

"What are imaginary friends?"

Mister Herrimen sat with the same stiff looking face. A few seconds later he replied "what do you mean" we are created when a child thinks up a friend for them self"

"No he means" inturuped Jen "how are you real"

"What do you mean?"

"Well imaginary means not real right"

"Well usually"

"Then how come we can see, you hear you and...

At the Nikki gave the rabbit a sharp poke in the are

"Ouch"

"...touch you?"

Mister Herrimen face turned a bright shade of red and said in a loud angry voice "Listen that's not the point you are here because you broke the law and are here to be punished for your actions".

As gang were starting to notice that this hare was easy somewhat easy to anger. And they quickly found out later that it was cause by a blue ghost type imaginary friend and his adventures around the home.

A few minutes after mister Herrimen speech he led them out of his office and picked up a strange look speaker and called into it

"Miss Francis, miss Francis, the hooligans have arrived please show them around now" "Miss Franci..."

A shouting came back from the speaker. "OK I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME".

A few minutes later an attractive red headed women who looked about 22 years old and was wear in a green jacket. Upon seeing all the male members of the gang Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jude became more interested in this punishment

"This children is Miss Francis" said the Victorian hare. "She is this fine establishment caretaker. You shall give her the same respect as you do me".

The gang thought about this and decided to give her more respect then they would to mister Herrimen.

As mister Herrimen started to hop up Frankie turned around and stuck her tongue at the hare. This meant that the gang had gained a lot of respect for her.

She turned to the gang a friendly expression on her face.

"So you're the guys who blew up the airport".

"We didn't do it" said Nikki

"Hey dont worry, everyone at that airport were jerks" Frankie replied "but if you didn't then who or what did"

"Well there were these two guys who were fighting and they sort of blew up the airport".

"What did these guys look like"?

"Well one seemed to have spikes on his body and the other one had blue hair" said Catlin.

Frankie thought for a while then broke the silence by saying.

"No wonder the police didn't believe you."

"Well I should tell you about this place. Fosters was built in..."

All of a sudden great scream like sound came from the microphone followed by an English panicked voice. "Miss Francis, miss Francis please get here fast the several skink prank bombs have been stolen from the banned closet. And guess which blue imaginary miscreant friend was seen there last."

Frankie face was one of worry and horror "oh no, sorry guy but you're have to have someone else take the tour I've go to stop him and fast. Wait hang on." She picked up the micro phone and yelled into it. "Mac, Goo I need you to give some tours please."

A few minutes came down a boy and a girl the boy was about 9 years old with brown hear and wore a backpack. The other was a black girl with two pigtails she wore yellow cowboy shows. She was taller than the boy. They both looked like they had been coming to this house for a while. And they seemed to be quite familiar with each other.

They walked over to Frankie and the gang

"Heeey Frankie" said the girl

"Hi Frankie" said the young boy

"Hey guys now could you do me a favour and show these guys around. They seem nice. Well nice enough for apparent criminals so they shouldn't cause you too much problems."

Mac and goo seemed hesitant at first then said "okay"

"Right then everyone these two are goo and Mac and there show you around" Frankie said before rushing off. The two children turned to the gang the boy who was know as Mac turned to them with the look of some what friendliness and the girl with the unfortunate name of goo had the look of pure happiness with utter insanity.

"Hi I'm Mac and this is fosters and..."

"so what it like blowing up a airport is it like blowing up a balloon of and glove in fact who do you blow up an airport with bombs explosives, nuclear, missiles, soap and hot water" said the girl in what was thought to be in less than a heartbeat."

The gang didn't know how to react to what she said. Mostly because they didn't understand what she said? They however they picked out the words blow up airport to which they replied "no"

"oh that what I thought because you don't look like the type of people who would blow up an entire airport for no reason other than the rude, rude incredibly rude service. I mean come on there's got to be a good, good incredibly good reason to do so."

"We didn't do it, it was the boy with blue hair" said Jen.

"ignoring her however goo decided to talk about fosters "so this place is great you know why, you know why because there countless imaginary friends living many of them created by your truly in fact I'm some about half the house is full of because of me thought Frankie a Herriman have said that that's not really a good thing but I got just as many adopted and..."

"Goo" said Mac quite loudly. This cause the girl to be quiet the first time since the gang met her. "Can I talk to them for a second please?

"Oh okay"

"Thank you now follows us" said Mac

* * *

A few minutes later and the gang were well on there way to discovering fosters. They first noticed that the house almost stretched to infinity. There were countless doors stretching as far as the human eye could see. An the room where amazing there was a library an arcade, a theatre a laboraty, several classes, a playroom, the movie theatre, a swimming pool and even a room with over 80 TV. In but the house and in rooms were not as strange as the inhabitants.

they were all different some where small, some where tall., they where all different colours some where red some where green and some where blue, there where even friends who were rainbow. The gang didn't even know how that worked.

And the friends came in different body verities. There where fish bird and animals. Though they all looked different there where always a difference between them. Some fish had legs. Dogs had wings. There where many other friends with different attitudes. Some where kind and friendly but other weren't.

During there tour they encountered there first some what hostile imaginary friend.

"Senior Mac senorita goo move the is a vampire"

The now moving 28 ton speed object of hurt now descending upon the gang was called Eduardo. He was a purple Latin imaginary friend. He was generally a large huge but shy friend who looked after his friends.

Just last night however he saw a movie about teenage girl vampire from mars the had blue hair and pale skin. This just happened to be a common trademark with Goths. And just so happens that nebula happed to look like. And when an imaginary friend like Eduardo saw his friends in danger he had to save them.

Nebula just had time to jump of the way be before a 28 ton imaginary friend fell on her.

Eduardo just stood up and ran to goo and Mac and stood in a defensives position to protect them.

"Stand back to freaky evil heartless kooky vampire"

"EDWARDO WAIT" shouted Mac and goo in a union. At this Eduardo stop his defencivise position and turned to goo and Mac. "But senior Mac senorita goo there is a vampire in the house and she could attack at any moment.

A few minutes of explanation later and Eduardo fully understood the problem.

"So senorita nebula and her amigos are not vampires but instead criminals"

"Yes Eduardo"

"Well in that case I'm sorry senorita nebula for attacking you.

"Don't worry about it to be honest its not the first time it's happened"

A few minutes later the gang were still travelling the house when the encountered a bird airplane tree type thing. Though to be honest they didn't encounter her it was stalking them.

Jen was the first to remark on it

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" the gang turned to see the Jen was screaming about and when they saw the screamed to.

The bird type creature screamed to but is screamed coooccccoooooo the creature stared to run around in a lunatic manner. Before laying some plastic eggs.

Mac started yelling imadelety "coco calm down there not dangerous." This was followed by goo shouting"yeah coco there only terrorists". Mac looks at goo with a look of disgust. "What? They are".

A few minutes later coco calmed down and stopped. And coco had befriended the gang. Also they discovered that the egg coco laid had many enjoyable treats including video games, magazines and candy.

Later about two hours they had encountered a tall red imaginary friend.

"Alright" said Mac "this is wilting his one of the most helpful friends around hears. "

"Hi" said there friend in a polite manner. "if there's anything I could do for you around this house then just..."

At that moment a sound of an explosion came from a few halls away

"Mac turned to face the source of the sound "oh no Bloo please tell me you didn't..." at the Mac ran off followed by goo, the gang, wilt, Eduardo, and coco. When they arrived to the sound of the explosion the discovered that a door had been ripped of the handles of the bath room. Purple smoke came from the room. Though the smoke came a blue creature came walking out. The creature looked a ghost and seemed to hover to move around. The gang noticed that the creature had arms but they were almost impossible to see.

"Bloo"

"Oh hi Mac"

"What did you just do?"

"Well I just blew up a whole bathroom to impress the totally cool guys who attacked that airport and..."

"Bloo"

"Yeah"

"These are the guys"

Bloo stood there for awhile his mouth slightly agape. And said in the yelled way "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" "I thought they'd be awesome. Not just a bunch if dumb kids. I mean come on I blew up a whole bathroom"

"You shouldn't have done in the first place".

"I know that, I mean come on about a ton of explosive stuff in a toilet and then running as fast as I could, it a hazard to everyone in this house. "

"Then why did you do it"

"Because I wanted to impress the cool guys"

"May I just interrupt this conversation and say WE DID'NT DO IT" yelled Nikki.

"Listen lady stay out of this please."

Nikki was shocked and anger by what Bloo said and was about to attack when mister Herrimen came hopping in to the hallway followed by Frankie who was just regularly running.

"Master Blooregard how could you do this on this day, when we have eight new employees"

"Don't you mean seven?"

"No actually we hired another young gentleman just a few days you were arrested and sentenced to work"

"Really who" asked Wyatt

"He said his name was Harak"

An ominous rumble of what every thought was thunder rumbled when the name was said

"There were no storms scheduled to day" said Frankie

Bloos face turned to one of worry and he ran off imadelety .it took a few seconds but everyone realized why he ran off and followed his example. A few seconds later what sounded like a nuclear explosion rocketed though the house.

* * *

Later Mac and goo were going to show the gang the other new employee. The gang were interested in who there fellow co-worker was.

"So who is he?"

"What's he like"

"Is he hot, single?"

Mac and goo didn't know how to answer there questions. They weren't really sure of this guy themselves.

"Well his alright." Said Mac with a certain sense of uncertainty

"He does seem to ask a lot about parts of the house, like what the fastest way to get to the library" followed goo quickly.

"So what so bad about that" said Wyatt.

"It's when he was asking what the time we get strange feeling's"

"Has it ever rained when we cry?"

"How old where we when we created imaginary friends"

The gang thought that this guy was asking to be labelled a sex offender.

As the gang approached the library they felt a slight chill in the air. They notice the lights around then started to dim. They approached the library door. It was made of solid oak. As the gang opened the door an omnibus creaking sound was made.

The libraries was spherical in shape it had two the roof with a window on the top where the light came down in the centre the book were lined up on shelves across the wall the surcumfrance of the library seemed to be about 50 yards at least. In the centre there was a round desk. Working at the desk was a man who seemed to be twenty two years old.

As the gang and the tour guide moved closer to the table the man in the middle noticed them. The man was black and dressed in a white shirt one you'd expect someone to wear underneath a posh expensive suit with an emerald coloured tie. His pants look like tailor made

"Ahhh mac, goo you have brought the new employee ha"

"Errrrr yeah"

"Ah yea"

The gang got weird vibration from this guy he seemed to be a bit weird but they had been taught not to judge a book by its cover.

"Hey Mac, goo why don't you two walk off I'll deal with these two"

"Okay" said goo and Mac in union with the sense of distrust in there voice's.

Goo and Mac left after that.

The man turned to the gang and said "hi don't worry they don't really trust new guys" "I'm Harak

""Hark" questioned Jonesy

"Yes" he replied "my mother didn't particularly like me"

The gang was quiet for a moment but realize it was a joke when Harak started laughing which they imadelety followed with.

"nice joke"

"thanks"

"so what are you in here for"

"oh im going to travel around before university so I though I should raise some money"

A few minutes went by and the gang had fallen in love with harak. He was funny witty and charming. He only said a few thing after they met him and they thought he was the best thing since slice bread. Though there seemed to be a few odd thing about him. His eyes seemed to sparkle. His eyes looked very glassey. Not like he was high on drugs. No more like relefctive and they were deep. It seemed to be as he was hypnotizeing.

About an hour later the gang realized that they should go to see mister herriman for what there jobs should be.

"well we've got to be going now"

"oh i understand don't worry the hare can be a pain"

The gang laughed at his joke even though they did'nt find it that for some reason they were laughing like it was hystircal.

As the gang decided to leave harak reached into the desk and pulled out a small triangle. There was a ticking coming from it. Harak face turned to sly smile. He knew that he would try to stop him. But he made sure that he had someone to deal with him.

It's now time that we look at what the blue haired boy was up to.

As many of you wondered the boy did not die from the explosion. He was just thrown a few miles.

He had one problem his head was recovering from a literal splitting headache. He should have taken a while to rest himself. But seeing as he was unconscious for a few hours. He stood up his body ached with pain. It didn't matter it would heal later. Right now the most important thing was to find him. The one who destroyed the airport. Before he got away with whatever he was up to. He knew he would have gone to a place which was important. A place which they where familiar with. The only place that was never by was... "Oh no I've Gotha get there fast".

It was around seven o'clock in the evening the gang where looking off roof a the town

"Whoa it's beautiful dude" said Jude

"Yeah" said Jen

"Ya know this place ain't so bad" said Wyatt

"Excusing the rabbit this place is okay" said Jonsey

"So what no..." Nikki stared that sentence when she saw the blue haired boy walking up to the front door.

All the gang quickly noticed the boy was walking to the door.

They where suddenly filled with a feeling of great anger toward the boy. Even though the realized that he had saved them earlier. For some reason they where angry at him. He was responsible for them being stuck here. He had to pay for it.

They quickly ran down to the front door.

To punish him no destroy him.

The blue hair boy sneaked up to the door. It had been several hour since the explosion. And he was now fully healed. It was a few hours since he had woken and it had taken him ages to get a bus in the state he was in. To get away with the way he looked he said he had just been standing to close to a nuclear engine. It wasn't a good story but neither is this one. He spent was now coming up to the front door. He was about to open it when a full force of the door open and struck him right in the nose. He was sent forward landing in a puddle of mud.

The first thing the blue haired boy thought was "OW my bloody nose" but then he noticed who opened the door and hit him. It was those kids from a few nights ago. Figuring that this shouldn't be over to long he just stood up and said "oh hi sorry about getting you stuck here but can I go through please"

Unfortunately for him. The gang where not in the mood for talking.

Jen jumped at him like a woman posessed. This led to the boy say "usually it talks a lot more for a woman to jump at me like that"

Then Wyatt did the same to which the boy added "and a lot more for men"

The boy quickly realized that those kids where moving faster than they did so those few nights ago. Something must have happened. Maybe they got some powerful drugs in there system. Or perhaps they where hypnotized into ... "oh man Harak this isn't even fair".

Meanwhile back in mister Herriman office Mac and goo where called up to see him.

They where a bit worried as mister Herrimen voice sounded different on the intercom.

But they decided that it wasn't important and decided to deal with whatever mister Herrimen problem was.

As the opened the door they noticed that the contests of the top of mister Herrimen desk where knocked on to the floor. And that someone was already sitting in mister Herrimen chair.

"Mmmister Herrimen" said Mac with the hint of worry and fear in his voice.

The chair turned round and it revealed that Harak was sitting in the chair already. "Sorry" he said in a sinister tone but mister Herrimen not here at the moment but he is hanging around.

Goo and Mac looked up to see mister Herrimen hanging upside-down in a large gob of green goo.

Harak started to laugh insanely until.

"Wait a minute he's still here" said goo with slightest bit of curiosity.

Harak stopped laughing. "so"

"Well you implied that he wasn't in the room. When he is"

Harak sighed "listen it was that or 'sorry mister Herrimen is hare yet but I can take message'"

Mac and goo looked at each other the said "okay good point"

"Good now prepare to come with me so I can use you"

"What for" said goo terrified

"Oh your find out your find out"

Meanwhile outside the fight between the blue haired boy and the gang was getting more dangerous. The boy held up for a while but a gang's number started to catch up on him. Currently all 7 of the gang where holding him like a battering ram and smashing him face first into the fosters sign. But as the boy face hit to oak sign he hardly even screamed. In fact if anything he was yearning.

"Come on is this all you've got. The last time Harak hypnotized someone to kill me they at least didn't hold back."

At that the gang decided to drop him. Jude picked him up and carried him into the middle of the road outside. A few second later an 18wheeler truck came rushing by. The boy was not worried. He was fast enough to move out of the way of the truck. And Harak hypnosis did not make anyone suicidal.

Unfortunately at that very moment Jude's arm-lock loosened "dude what happening. He said in a slurred voice. The boy now realized he had to save this kid.

Using what he believed to be his super speed. He grabbed Jude and jumped out of the way of the car. Unfortunately he only pushed Jude and 95 of his body out of the way.

Te pain in his right foot was awful. It felt like pain exploded as soon as he moved.

"Oh god son of a bitch this £$ing hurts. "He yelled a the top of his lungs in pure and total agony

Jude out of curiosity asked. "you okay dude"

"Yeah pretty much"

"But the truck ran over...?"

"I've had worse like the explosion a few days ago"

"Yeah how did you survive that?"

"Oh simple I just..."

"Jude" a worried voice yelled.

Jen, Nikki, Wyatt, Catlin, Jonesy, nebula, came running to see if there friend was alright.

"He's alright Harak just hypnotized him in to doing what he wanted."

"Why would he do that?"

"To distract me now where is he" he was quiet for a second then said "hey I'm a poet and I don't know it"

"Is that important" said Nikki

"Nah not really. But if you know where Harak is tell me." The boy was about to run off when

"He's inside the house" said Jonesy.

The boy turned to face Jonesy

"why didn't you say so lets go" and at that they rushed with him to the front door.

When they reached the door they discovered the door was sealed. Not as in locked. More as in magically sealed.

"It's magically sealed" said the boy with a hint of worry in his voice "I can't open it"

"How bad is that?" Said a confused Jen.

"If Harak gets what he wants than a huge electromagnetic pulse will knock out every computer around the world." He said with a hint of fear in he's voice.

"And that means you'll never see pirates of the carriben 3."

* * *

Hark meanwhile had some how placed goo and Mac in two magical looking spheres.

"What are you going to do to us" screamed Mac. Oh just using your blood to temporary open a portal which will allow me to escape this world and travel to another." Said Harak with the voice of malovence in his voice

"Why"

"So I can go home"

"But why"

Harak was silent for a second then said "why, why should I tell you"

"Good point" replied goo

"Now where was I. Ah yes the blood of children?" At that Harak pulled out a knife and genteelly put his knife of there fingers.

Meanwhile outside the gang and boy where still wondering how to get in to the house. Jonsey and Jude decided to try to bash the door down.

"Trust me that wont work." Said the blue hair boy.

"How would you know" said Jonesy.

Just s he said that what looked like blue lighting hit Jude and Jonesy and sent the flying a few feet.

"That generally"

"You got a better plan" said Jude a bit mad

"Well no but..." the boy ended his sentence mid-way.

He noticed something long and colourful in front of the house

Frankie foster was not having a good day.

First Bloo had blown up a whole bathroom to impress a bunch of people who he thought where cool.

Then she realized she had left her bus keys still in the bus so that meant having to go get them. And to make things worse the front doors woulden't open at all.

But all in all it hadn't been the worse day she had in this house.

He was about to go when she heard the sudden sound of a bus engine. She was about to go see what it was but then she realized that the sound was getting louder. That meant... the noise was coming closer to the house. She quickly ran up the stairs to get out of the way of the...

All of a sudden the fosters bus came bursting through the front door. A shower of splinters went flying around the room. As the bus landed the blue hair boy (plus Jen, Jude, Jonsey, Wyatt, Nikki, Catlin and Nebula) Ran out.

"Quick where did you say Harak was" said the boy in a hurry

"In the library where take you there, oh hi Frankie"

Frankie could not believe what had just happened. Though it is honest this has happened to her before. But that was out of fear.

As the blue haired boy ran down the hall. There where many things going through his mind. Such as where would he sleep tonight. But the main question was what Harak was up to. He knew that Harak commonly made a lot of surprising moves but what would he need fosters for.

As Harak was collecting some of the blood that came from Mac and goo fingers. He smiled a smile of maniacal way. He was almost to go home...

All of a sudden a tremendous boom came from behind him. The boom had been from the doors and stand in between the was the biggest headache he was going to get today

"So you've returned" said Harak

"What"

"Never mind" he said in embeacessment "stay out of my way. I've got to do this"

"But what exactly"

"Send us home" said Harak with a bit of sadness in his voice

"But this is our home" said the blue haired boy with a sense of pleading in his voice.

"Yes but to where there others like us"

The boy was silent for awhile but the broke with "this is the only home I know."

"Then I'm sorry my friend"

At that Harak body started to change his clothes and face changed to the armour of that which attacked the airport a few days ago.

Jen and co had finally reached the library and where shocked to see what they saw.

"It's the creature from last night"

"Yeah but he likes to be called Harak."

"You mean the guy at the library was the ..."

"Yep pretty much"

"Excuse me" me gang turned to Harak "if we can leave the exposition of the plot and fight already"

At that the blue haired boy and Harak rushed at each other. Harak got the first punch at the boys face. His fist colliding in to his face sent him flying in to a nearby bookshelf. This caused a domino effect. But this was more of dominos crashing into each other opposed to communism.

The Wyatt rushed over to help him up. But was met by a surprise when the boy seemed to get up without a problem. The boy then turned to him with a face of surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean" said Wyatt

"I mean why aren't you save those two kids" as he said this he pointed to Mac and goo.

Wyatt nods his head and went to get the other to help free goo and Mac.

The blue haired boy turned to back to fight Harak.

Harak however was having problems of his own. For he was shocked that the portal hadn't opened already. "Why hasn't it opened yet"? He ran to the desk in the centre and checked behind it. He pulled out a book with the title "opening holes in reality". With the tag line of "a not many people will buy this book production.

"Lets see." he said turning to the chapter he needed. "Oh I missed a few things" he said embracessingly.

"I need"

The sound of a ghost crying

The blood of a heroine

The caseing of hate

A golden heart

The rock of a princess.

And a blood red ruby.

"I guess ya can't get that at Wal-Mart" came a voice next to Harak

"Harak turned around to for his face to connect to a speeding fist.

The impact of the fist to his face shattered his nose.

The blue haired boy had made an almost impossible recovery. As he ran to Harak he was hit in the shoulder bit a dart-type object. He suddenly was given an electric shock. As electricity conversed through his body Harak stood up. "Enjoy it "the boy responded with a loud scream of pain"thought so" at that Harak summoned a sword out of the air. And used the handle to deliver a series of blows to this head.

It looked pretty hopeless until a book fell from the sky. I it appeared that Jen, Jude, Wyatt, Nikki, Jonsey, Catlin, Nebula and a newly rescued Mac and Goo where throwing books at Harak.

Harak thought (as a copy of harry potter and the order of the philosophers secret hit him) that maybe he should of killed them first.

He turned back to kill the boy but he had already escaped.

"Harak" came the blue haired boy's voice. "You your sword trick isn't that impressive. You know why"

WHY yelled a curious Harak.

"This is why" the very second the blue haired boy materlised a sword out of the air. Just as Harak had done a few seconds ago.

Harak decided he was not in the mood to waste time on a pointless fight. "Forget it". At that Harak threw a gas pellet to the floor and escape threw a window as everyone was blinded by the smoke.

It would be a few minutes later till the gas had gone.

Later that night police had arrived to investigate what had happened. At first suspicion had fallen on the gang for the previous crime. Luckily the police found mister Herrimen had been found released from the ceiling of his office. Had told the police what Harak had done. The blue haired boy had stayed in the interviews to testify that the gang where innocent (of course not mentioning that he had drove a bus through the front doors.).

When the police left the gang and the boy turned to each other. "Thanks for staying to help."

"Thanks for distracting Harak".

"So what did Harak want"? Said Wyatt with curiosity.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" at that the boy turned away.

"WAIT" shouted the gang at once

This stopped the boy. He turned to them. His face full of curiosity. "hmmmm"

Jen asked him "who are you"

He smiled a kind smile and said "my name is Jarak."

And at the he ran off into the night.

End of episode 1.

Well that the story over with. Sorry for the wait here what the next chapter is

When a house trip to Amenity Park the gang meet Jarak again. But this time he seems to be try to track Harak. Apparently Harak is trying to find a scream of a ghost and to do Jarak must chase Harak and his ally Vlad masters though the ghost zone. But to do the he must team up with Danny phantom and co.


End file.
